Coalescence
by Swords of Swords
Summary: Lee promises to be there on time, Tenten's timing is as precise as her aim, and Neji has never been late.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's a spontaneous decision.

At the conclusion of their training session, Tenten turns to Neji and invites him to attend the festival. Before he can formulate a reply, she has twirled away to ask Lee. Lee is enthusiastic, and the two immediately decide on the time and place. Without further deliberation, the matter is settled.

They meet at the village square. Lee promises to be there on time, Tenten's timing is as precise as her aim, and Neji has never been late.

They were two minutes late that evening.

The three of them had, of course, individually arrived on time, but the crowd that loitered about hindered both view and movement. It would have taken them longer to assemble if not for Neji's possession of Byakugan, Tenten's affinity for heights, and Lee's knack for attracting attention. Despite odd glances, they are convinced that Team Gai is an unconventionally self-sufficient group.

Red lanterns illuminate the plaza, dangling above vendors who line the street shouting and waving their goods. The balloon dart stand with a header that welcomes you to 'try your luck' is spotted by one kunoichi. Neji thinks it's hardly a miracle of any kind when eight darts impale eight balloons. Simultaneously.

Lee returns with dango just in time to see the manager desperately push the best prize at the weapon mistress in hopes that she's satisfied herself. The ornate fan is beautiful, Tenten doesn't pretend otherwise, but that's the extent of its value. There are free meal tickets on the prize stand and she motions to them, raising three fingers.

Moth-bitten lanterns cast shadows everywhere, giving the alley a deserted look. It's a shabby restaurant, and they would have walked right past it if it weren't for the keen eyes of the Hyuuga. Tenten grumbles something about prizes and rip-offs as Lee comments on the enduring beauty of the antique furnishings.

The restaurant is not close to half full. They conclude that it either meant low quality food or more fresh rice dumplings to go around. Taking seats at a small table, Lee browses the Soba noodle section and treats himself to everything marked extra spicy. Because it's New Years, Tenten decides to try some exotic dishes for kicks. Neji scans the menu and does not find tea.

When Sake is thrust at them, two heads exchange wary glances and the third shakes in refusal. Team Gai won't drink - not tonight, or ever - because they've sworn an unspoken oath of sobriety. They won't regret it; the extra money they keep is a chip off last year's damage expenses.

Lee remembers there are fireworks that night and Tenten knows just the place to watch. With ease and agility, they scale a stone dragon and up the temple walls. There are regulations against this, but no one bothers to point it out. Tonight, they think it's worth the risk for their moment of freedom. Tonight, they feel an electric urge to touch the sky.

It's mid-winter and the evening breeze tumbles in at odd angles on the roof. They choose warmth over dignity and scoot closer to each other.

Just a little bit.

The colors explode in ribbons of light and fire. Firecrackers whistle and crack in the distance. The display is breathtakingly beautiful that night. As the last spark fades away, Lee is crying and standing and clapping and shouting. Neji is still gazing at the sky when Tenten snaps out of her trance to berate Lee for being loud enough to give them away.

With a new year come new resolutions. Tenten flexes her fingers; she'll definitely perfect her deadly kodachi combo. Neji glances in the direction of the Hyuuga residence and knows he can master every move his uncle will teach. Lee pulls out a notepad and asks for advice on how to double his training so he can make it to Chuunin - no, Jounin - this year.

No one moves so they sit on the temple roof and muse a little longer. In the end, there is but one resolution for the three of them. Forget ranks and perfection and mastery. This year, they think, they will work and push and strive to reach farther than they ever could.

Life has already its placed limitations on them so they place none on themselves because as Team Gai, their potential is truly, truly infinite.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first piece, centered on Gai's pupils. There were many aspects of their characters that I wanted to pull together. I do regret the lack of Gai. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
